Training our country's students for a career in biomedical research has become an important issue in recent years. Advances in scientific knowledge and information technology are increasing at an incredible rate, while America's educational systems report a decline in the capabilities of our students in science and mathematics. Especially troubling is the lack of ethnic, racial and socioeconomic diversity among our research workforce. Inequities in student access to quality science education programs have been touted as one possible cause. To address these problems, new paradigms and pedagogical devices must be developed that will increase students'learning abilities and empower them with an ingrained desire to learn. "Hands-on" teaching is one approach that has been shown to motivate students by taking advantage of the innate curiosity of younger learners. This concept may be fittingly applied to undergraduate science education. For many students, exposure to 'real world1 demonstrations in the classroom and experimental work in the laboratory illuminates the basic concepts of science more effectively than lecturing or reading alone. Mentored laboratory experiences allow students to observe the scientific method in action, and to gain a sense of how a scientist overcomes the daily obstacles of a research project. Such experiences also develop problem-solving skills and the ability to integrate knowledge from diverse areas of study. To be successful in a research setting, students must learn to interact with problems in a reflective way that allows them to incorporate unexpected results and devise new problem-solving strategies. The UNCP-RISE proposes a coordinated approach that incorporates both peer-led supplemental instruction in "core" courses in biology and chemistry and undergraduate research training. The goals for the UNCP-RISE proposal are to 1) increase the number of minority students engaged in undergraduate research, 2) increase the number of successful graduate school applications, 3) reduce the number of underrepresented minority students who fail to perform adequately in "core" curriculum courses, and 4) develop an atmosphere conducive to undergraduate research that will enhance successful intramural and extramural collaboration. UNCP-RISE proposes developmental activities that take full advantage of our existing physical, intellectual and human resources to create a program that will place UNCP graduates among the most confident, competent and experienced candidates for careers in biomedical research.